Tú Siempre Vuelves
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: No podía llorar. No tenía derecho. Era su decisión, no la mía. No podía detenerlo tampoco, él solo se iría sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Mi amado se iba de Magnolia, a pesar de los gritos reprobatorios del gremio o míos.


_**Disclaimer: **¡Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei! :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Tú Siempre Vuelves ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

No podía llorar. No tenía derecho. Era su decisión, no la mía. No podía detenerlo tampoco, él solo se iría sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Mi amado se iba de Magnolia, a pesar de los gritos reprobatorios del gremio o míos.

**-Natsu… No te vayas- **dije, aguantando inquebrantablemente mis ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar

**-Lo siento, Lucy- **me respondió sin voltear

Comenzó a caminar, sin que nosotros pudiésemos hacer algo al respecto. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al piso. Lissana se acercó a mí y me abrazó, siendo seguida por Erza y Gray, luego por Mirajane y posteriormente todo el gremio. Yo lloraba, no podía soportarlo.

**-¿Se mueve?- **preguntó Gray, quien me miró con ojos piadosos

**-Creo que está triste- **respondí, para luego sentir algo de peso sobre mi hombro derecho

Las mano fuerte de Erza me armó de valor para ponerme de pie y avanzar un poco. Puse mi mano en mi vientre en el proceso

**-¡Natsu! ¡Prométeme que volverás!- **grité, mientras que todo el gremio se acercaba un poco a mí

**-¡Lo prometo!- **me gritó de vuelta **-¡Te juro que volveré!- **agregó

**-¡Recuerda dar lo mejor de ti!- **grité, él levantó su puño en señal de aprobación

**-¡Lo haré! ¡Haré que Salamander se sienta orgulloso de su padre cuando vuelva!- **respondió con su siempre presente sonrisa

**-¡No lo llames Salamander!- **agregué sonriendo, mientras que también lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad

Lo último que escuchamos de Natsu fueron sus risas ante mi comentario.

Mis piernas volvieron a flaquear y caí de rodillas. Abracé mi vientre con mucho cariño, sintiendo como el pequeño ser de tan solo dos meses de gestación se volteaba dentro de mí. Observé mi dedo anular derecho, y contemplé la argolla que se encontraba en mi dedo. Luego recordé que Natsu llevaba una igual, cosa que me tranquilizó. Recordar la unión que nos unía sería mi tranquilidad desde ahora.

_**~ Cinco Añotes Después ~**_

**-¡Mami! ¡Mira!- **me decía mi pequeño retoño pelirrosado, Kyoya

Encendió sus manos en llamas de forma impecable. Me sorprendí en demasía, aún para tener cuatro años y un poco más, era bastante bueno usando magia, aunque había quemado el gremio varias veces ya.

**-¡Vaya! Haz mejorado, hijo- **le respondí

Kyoya se dirigió hacia Wendy y Romeo.

La pequeña Dragon Slayer y el hijo de Macao entretienen a Kyoya, me han ayudado bastante; Erza se preocupa de entrenarlo bajo la escusa de que _tiene que patear el trasero de su padre cuando vuelva_; y cuando tengo misiones, Gray y Juvia lo cuidan. Realmente les debo mucho.

Kyoya se volvió a acercar a mí, observándome intensamente con esos ojos café que tiene.

**-Mami, ¿cuándo volverá Papi?- **me preguntó, como solía hacerlo a diario

**-Pronto, hijo mío, pronto- **le respondí, como diariamente lo hacía

Me agaché para igualar su altura, y en eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par.

**-¡Lucy! ¡He vuelto!- **gritó un hombre de cabellera rosa ya bastante larga

Me puse a llorar en cuanto identifiqué a Natsu. Me lancé a sus brazos sin piedad alguna, y fui recibida en el momento. Natsu me levantó un poco mientras abrazaba mi cintura.

**-Te extrañé- ** le susurré en un oído una vez que me bajó, conociendo su debilidad ante este gesto

**-Yo también te extrañé, Lucy- **me contestó, pero su vista no estaba puesta en mí, si no que pasaba por todo el gremio, como si buscara a alguien **-Pero, más importante...- **agregó, haciendo que yo captara de inmediato el mensaje

Caminé hacia Kyoya, que miraba sin entender la escena que su madre y aquél desconocido -bueno, para él- estaban montando. Tomé su mano y caminé hacia Natsu. Tomé en mis brazos a nuestro pequeño, para que quedara a la altura de su padre. Todo el gremio observaba atentamente la escena.

**-Hijo, Papi ha vuelto- **le dije

Lo primero que hizo Kyoya fue lanzarse a los brazos de su padre. Fue recibido en el momento. Natsu lloraba, Kyoya lloraba, yo lloraba, todo el gremio lloraba al ver este hermoso encuentro entre padre e hijo.

La fiesta no tardó en armarse. Tampoco tardaron en volver las peleas absurdas entre Gray y Natsu, y los gritos de Erza se hicieron presentes luego de un momento.

Llegó la hora de volver a casa. Natsu tomó a un dormido Kyoya y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar a las afueras de Magnolia, a la cabaña que anteriormente era habitada solo por Natsu y Happy.

**-Lamento haberme ido, Lucy- **me dijo Natsu **-Tuviste que cuidar de Salamander tú sola, mientras que yo me fui- **agregó, mientras bajaba la mirada

**-No lo llames Salamander, su nombre es Kyoya Dragneel- **le dije un tanto enojada, el sonrió orgulloso **-Además, todos los del gremio me ayudaron a cuidarlo, sabíamos que volverías- **contesté, Natsu me miró impresionado

**-Lucy...- **susurró asombrado

**-Tú siempre vuelves- **le dije, sonriendo

Llegamos a casa y Natsu fue inmediatamente a dejar a Kyoya a su habitación. Luego de que regresó, nos sentamos en el sofá.

**-Tendré que armar las maletas de nuevo, Lucy- **me dijo, yo lo miré un tanto sorprendida y triste

**-¿Te irás de nuevo?- **pregunté a punto de quebrar en llanto

**-Nos iremos, tú, Salamander y yo- **agregó, yo lo miré sin comprender

**-Eh?- **fue lo único que salió de mis labios

**-Igneel quiere conocer a mi familia, y yo no soy nadie para negárselo- **me aclaró

Iba a responder, pero Natsu me estaba besando. En cuanto reaccioné, comencé a corresponder.

**-Lo siento, no pude soportarlo más- **me dijo cuando se separó de mí

**-¿Alguien te está pidiendo explicaciones?- **le respondí algo sonrojada

Esta vez, fui yo quien besó a Natsu. Fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, lleno cariño. Realmente lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus labios, el roce de su piel, el olor de su cabello. Lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba.

_Realmente, lo extrañaba mucho_

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Tú Siempre Vuelves ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

_****_**Hola Chicos~ Me reporto con un OS **

**Bueno, la idea estaba desde hace tiempo y necesitaba escribir algo para acostumbrarme al OpenOffice, si haz leído www TeAdoro com, sabrás de lo que hablo Dx **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Beban mucha leche con chocolate (si en tu país hace calor, que esté bien fría, si en tu país hace frío, que esté bien calentita :D)**

**Bye Bye~!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


End file.
